Printing devices have increased in number and geographic footprint throughout the world and have become increasingly connected to networks. As a result, management and maintenance of printing devices has become more complex. Improving and/or simplifying management and maintenance of printing devices can enhance customer satisfaction and generate positive business results. Improving the organization and/or user interface displays of the organization of networked printing devices can improve management and maintenance of printing devices, thereby increasing customer satisfaction.